A Moment In Time
by ShadesofImagination
Summary: Shorts that have a life of their own but are too small to be considered stories themselves. Slash. Multi-chapter. Many pairings.
1. Cocoa

**A/N: I have a lot of these. I write things. They're tiny. I never make them longer but I don't always do things that tie into them. So. I'm going to take a page out of PrisonerLen's book, again, and make a short story…story. These little things might come from any universe I've written about or be just random. **

**Rating: Too lazy.**

**Warnings: None. **

…

**Cocoa and **_**Cocoa**_

The door to Tseng's office opened slowly and he felt his lips tug up in a soft smile.

Very few people were courageous enough to enter without his permission and even fewer were gutsy enough to try and get past his secretary without making an appointment. Louis was not a people person, as several of his Turks could attest.

"It's freezing in here," his visitor mumbled, pulling his pale green scarf closer to his neck.

Tseng chuckled lightly, setting down his pen. He motioned the man over to his desk and, with a happy sound, Cloud sat down on his lap.

A warm, white cup was pressed into his hand as a kiss was dropped on his cheek. "You're so cold."

"Indeed," Tseng said quietly. After adjusting his bundle, he took a long drink from the cup, sighing as the thick mixture of chocolate, cream, and cinnamon washed through his mouth.

Cloud watched him with a smile until the cup was half empty. "You should get a heater."

"No, _Cocoa_. If they're freezing, they are more easily intimidated."

Tseng bit back the urge to laugh when Cloud rolled his eyes. The blond had never really understood why people found him so frightening. Even before he'd entered into the somewhat unconventional relationship with his SOLDIERs, Cloud had never done anything but smile at him.

"Wouldn't want to ruin your image," Cloud muttered.

With a nod, Tseng gently helped Cloud stand and placed soft kisses on each of his hands. "Thank you for the chocolate. I'll be home at six."

Cloud returned the smile brightly and glanced around the room once before yanking on Tseng's crisp tie and pulling him down into a quick kiss. "Genesis made cake, so try for five, okay?"

That time, Tseng did laugh. However, he nodded again, promising to try and gave Cloud a soft shove toward the door.

"I love you!" the blond called, winking as he slipped out the door.

Tseng watched the door swing shut and felt his fingers move in a tiny wave that Cloud would never see. "And I you."

…

**I'm trying to rot my teeth it seems. Cocoa, is Tseng's nickname for Cloud in 'Project Closet'. **


	2. In Sickness and In Health?

**AN: Another one. I'm sick. And I'm really tired of sneezing…and coughing…and not being able to breathe…but the watering eyes has got to be the worst. **

**From the universe where Kunsel's helmet gets stuck and Sephiroth helps him out.**

**No warnings, rating: T**

…

**In Sickness and In…**

Sephiroth raised another tissue to his face and blew his nose. Not even bothering to aim, he lobbed the used cloth off the bed and sat back with a groan. His eyes watered as a fit of coughing took hold and when he was finally able to relax once again, he realized his cup of water was empty. And he was thirsty.

"Damn it," he mumbled, scowling as much as he could.

A fuzzy nose wiggled next to his fingers and he looked down. Large eyes were staring up at him, almost as if Peggo was silently asking him what was wrong.

"I'm sick," he told her gently.

The rabbit nuzzled his hand and wiggled her way up onto his chest, curling up.

With a slow sigh, he let himself relax again, momentarily forgetting how dry his throat was. His fingers moved over her soft fur in a soothing rhythm and soon he found himself nodding off.

Just as he was losing the battle with sleep and wakefulness, he heard the door to his apartment click open and the sound of shuffling as someone took off their boots. Peggo had heard it too and her head snapped up, ears at attention, nose wiggling a million miles an hour. If he were feeling better, he might have laughed. But, laughing quickly led to coughing and he was in no mood to repeat that experience. So, instead, he settled for a smile and watched as she hopped off the bed, pausing to give him a long look, and bounded out to see who it was.

A few minutes later, Peggo returned, launching herself back onto the covers. She nudged at his back insistently and after a moment of confusion, he sat up, adjusting the pillows behind his back.

"You look like hell."

Sephiroth blinked, eyes going slightly wide when they landed on a gentle smile, framed by white-blond locks of hair that just brushed over slim shoulders. Teal eyes were giving him a soft look and, with an equally soft smile, Kunsel cleared the distance across the room.

"How did you get in?" Sephiroth asked.

"Genesis gave me your spare keycard."

"So you stole it."

"I may have." The younger man chuckled and held out the tray in his arms like a peace offering. "I brought soup, some iced tea, and hot chocolate?"

Sephiroth gave him a weak glare but moved the fuzzy bundle on his lap to make room for the food.

Choosing not to comment, Kunsel set the tray down, pulling the lid off of a large white bowl, and handed him a spoon.

A wave of steam rose from the brown liquid and Sephiroth sighed, taking a slow drink of the tea. He wasn't even going to ask how the Second know what his favorite soup was. "Thank you," he said quietly, setting the glass down and dipping his spoon in the soup.

"…you're welcome."

Instead of leaving, Kunsel grabbed the remote for his television from the night stand and walked around the bed. He carefully picked up the black rabbit in his way and sat down next to the General, relaxing back into one of the other pillows haphazardly tossed to the side. Peggo situated herself between the two of them, he nose brushing Sephiroth's arm.

Sephiroth wasn't sure what to say about Kunsel's behavior, but as he sat there, eating soup and watching reruns of Scooby-Doo with the Second laughing next to him, he wasn't at all sure he minded.

When a hand wrapped around his, he had to admit…he could definitely get used to this.

…

**By the way, Sephiroth's favorite soup is something that I like to make. It's beef broth with packs of mutilated ramen noodles, smashed really tiny, cut up chicken, beef, and pork, with broccoli (and any veggies you want), and some hot sauce. **


	3. Of the Heart

**Notes: None. **

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

…

**A Piece of the Heart**

Angeal stepped through the door, wincing as it squeaked. He'd been meaning to get that fixed but in light of recent events, he kept forgetting. It didn't matter at the moment, though. There was something else far more important to take care of.

The warm plate in his hands was somewhat comforting as he stepped into the pristine apartment and slipped off his boots.

"Sephiroth?" he called hesitantly.

He held his breath but received no audible answer. Sephiroth either wasn't home or was going to do his best to pretend he wasn't. Angeal was betting on the latter since he hadn't been in the training rooms or with Genesis. He'd even checked in with the labs, just to be sure.

Slowly, he made his way through the room and into the hall, making enough noise to alert his friend that he was coming in and he wasn't going to be turning around any time soon.

There was a soft noise from the back of the apartment and Angeal felt the guilt swell in the pit of his stomach.

Sephiroth was a being of habit, or routine as he liked to say, and Angeal had known him for years. It was easy to tell when he was irritated. Sephiroth's hands would work into fists unconsciously and his expression hardened while still managing to remain blank. When he was angry, Sephiroth did one of two things. He either stormed down to the labs and wasn't seen again for at least two days, or he spent the next few hours demolishing the VR room. When he was nervous he played with his hair and when he was confused he blinked very slowly, sometimes tilting his head just barely to the left.

Angeal wasn't concerned about those things, however.

He was more concerned with the tiny room at the far end of Sephiroth's apartment. The room was used for two things: recovering from battle and for a feeling of complete comfort. Sephiroth often went there when he need to center himself, when he felt like he was losing something within him, or, on the rare occasion, that he was in pain.

The plate in his hands was growing cold and he realized, that without thinking, he'd stopped just outside the open door.

Sephiroth was sitting on a small, cushioned bench in front of a white baby grand piano. He was leaning over the keys, one hand propped up on the edge, his hair falling haphazardly onto the ivory. Sephiroth didn't appear to notice him but Angeal wasn't a fool.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, tightening his grip on the plate. "I shouldn't have said those things. You're my friend and I love you."

Sephiroth remained silent for so long that Angeal almost stepped into the room. When Sephiroth's shoulders shook slightly and one hand reached out for him he was glad he hadn't, though. This was his friend's space and intruding before he was wanted would have only made things worse.

He set the plate down on a table and hurried over to the bench, wrapping his arms around Sephiroth. Angeal let him bury his head in his stomach, biting his lips when he felt the warm water soak through.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, stroking Sephiroth's hair.

Sephiroth nodded. "I love you too," was his muffled reply.

Angeal, for all of his supposed wisdom, had never really understood what made Genesis so touchy when it came to apologies. He'd always erred on the side of caution and tread a light path around everyone. Having an even temperament, unlike the redhead, had helped as well. Now, though, he thought he finally understood his friends just a little bit better.

Apologies, no matter how small, were meant to come with a piece of the heart.

…


	4. Missing You

**AN: This is just an idea, but is anyone interested in doing a Secret Santa for FFVII? If you are, PM or something. If enough people are interested I might run one? **

**Now, about this thing. I'm not really sure where this came from. I was smoking on my porch and wanted Cloud and Genesis to have a conversation. **

…**.**

**Missing You**

"Fucking hell," Genesis spat. He thrust his hand into his pockets for the third time, once again coming up empty. "Fucking Angeal."

His dark haired friend didn't support his habit in the least. Evidently he had turned to extremes, stealing, which he'd thought the honorable teen was above. Evidently, he was wrong. Scowling, Genesis tugged on a lock of his hair in agitation. Couldn't Angeal just mind his own business?

"Here."

"Shit!" Genesis jumped, nearly falling off the rail he was sitting on when something was wiggled in front of his face. He jerked around, wobbling precariously and a hand landed on his shoulder, steadying him.

A short blond was leaning against his sitting spot, a cigarette dangling from his lips and one in his hand, held out. He was wearing a SOLDIER uniform with some modifications but Genesis couldn't remember ever seeing him around. Even if he was only a Third Class, being friends with Sephiroth had it's perks and he could name all the Firsts with just a glance.

This man was not one of them. He looked...familiar.

Genesis eyed the man critically before reaching out to take the offered stick. "Thanks, who are you?"

The blond chuckled, activating a materia. He held out two fingers, small flames flickering to life, and Genesis leaned in to light up. "Cloud."

"Cloud?" Genesis asked, arching one eyebrow.

The blond nodded. "My name."

"Strange name," he commented, leaning back. He inhaled slowly, savoring the taste while sneaking glances at his companion. "These are expensive," he commented. He knew. They were the same kind he usually bought.

Cloud shrugged. "Not really."

"Yes, really."

They fell into a comfortable silence after that. Genesis watched the smoke rise slowly in the vanishing sunlight, swinging his legs slowly. He was getting ready to flick the remaining filter off the building when a gloved hand plucked it from his fingertips and, with a snap, the two filters went up in a bright burst of flame.

"Don't litter," Cloud muttered.

Genesis laughed. "I haven't seen you around before," he said, ignoring Cloud's chastising tone.

"Good."

Genesis wasn't sure, but he thought he saw the man give a satisfied little smirk. "Who are you really?" he asked before he could stop himself. "You're not in SOLDIER even if you wear the uniform, but you are SOLDIER."

"You're right," Cloud said, tilting his head back to look up. "But who I am isn't really important now is it? You should go. Curfew is in ten."

When he fished out his PHS to check, Genesis swore quietly and crawled off the railing. Instead of jogging away like he should have, he paused and looked at Cloud.

Cloud, the random man lurking on the roof that had shared his expensive cigarettes with a random Third. Cloud, who had really weird hair and pretty, glowing eyes, just like a SOLDIER. Cloud, who was giving him a very funny look.

"What?" Cloud asked and Genesis simply smiled at him.

There was something off about the moment that he just couldn't place. "Am I going to see you again?"

Cloud shrugged, as Genesis had expected. "I have no idea."

"Right…well."

"Well?"

Cloud had arched one eyebrow in his direction and Genesis smirked. On impulse he walked over to Cloud and placed a kiss on his cheek. It felt right in a way that Genesis wasn't quite sure he wanted to understand. "I feel like I know you," he whispered.

"You don't," Cloud said. His tone was hard, but glancing at his face, Genesis saw his expression; a bittersweet shadow of a smile…that seemed so familiar.

"I come up here in the evenings, don't tell." Waving, Genesis stepped back and walked away. He was going to be late but that was nothing new. He doubted Sephiroth would say too much.

As he was opening the door, a sound behind him caught his attention and he looked over his shoulder. Cloud was watching him with sad eyes. His lips moved but no sound came out and Genesis waved again, disappearing through the door. Cloud's soft voice continued to echo through his mind long after he'd made it to his dorm and laid down in bed.

He was sure he'd never seen the man, but something in the tilt of his lips and the softness in his eyes felt like home. Sitting in the dark, he found that he could still taste Cloud's skin on his lips, the sweetness of freedom and the tang of leather and cigarettes with just a touch of engine oil.

"I missed you too, Cloud."


	5. Missing You: Part Two

**Note: Just another mini-thing from this universe. Had fun writing it, though I'm not sure how much sense it makes. **

…

_There..._

Smiling, Genesis held up his hand, a slim pack of cigarettes between his fingers. They slid from his grasp easily and the railing shifted to accommodate the added weight against them. There was the soft shift of paper and then a warm hand was taking his, placing the box in his palm.

"You heard me."

Genesis shook his head. "I smelled you."

Next to him, Cloud laughed and he finally looked away from the city lights. "I smell that bad?" Cloud asked, his tone teasing. He was smiling and Genesis knew his own grin was nearing idiotic.

"You smell like oil and too much leather."

"I see...and you just happened to know I'd be out here or do you always spend your nights hanging off the railing in a restricted section of the compound?"

"Yes...and no."

Cloud's eyebrows rose at that. "Yes, you know I'd be out here?"

"No," Genesis replied, laughing when Cloud rolled his eyes. "Yes, I always come up here and I think you already knew that. No, I didn't know you would be out here but I had hoped as much."

Cloud's teasing grin faded, replacing itself with a wistful shadow of what it had been. His eyes were softer, Genesis noted, and though he was looking straight ahead, Genesis was sure he wasn't seeing what was right before him. At that moment, Genesis would have given everything he owned to know what was running through Cloud's mind. When Cloud finally blinked, his light eyes were shining and he coughed, a nervous action, dropping his gaze to his hands and the steadily burning cigarette there.

"I knew a man once," Cloud said, shifting his weight slightly. "He used to sit on top of buildings, just like this, and gaze up at the sky. I always wanted to ask what he was seeing, when his eyes lost focus and his smile softened, lazy and content. I always wanted to know how someone with that much pain in their past, so much regret, could look so free."

"Why didn't you?"

Cloud shook his head. "It wasn't my place."

"He was your friend, wasn't he?" Genesis asked.

"No."

Cloud's lips thinned as his expression became pained and, on impulse, Genesis reached out to brush his bangs back. "You loved him."

"Yes."

"Why are you telling me this?" He didn't understand Cloud. He wasn't surprised by that, really. Their one and only encounter had been brief and confusing, but he came back, hoping that Cloud would be there again and that maybe that sense of contentment he'd been missing would be too. Despite that, he didn't know Cloud, no matter how familiar the man was, and Cloud didn't know him either.

Cloud shrugged. "You remind me of him."

He mulled that over for a moment. "Tell me about him then."

"He's hard to explain."

Genesis rolled his eyes. "Try."

"Brat." Cloud's tone way playful, even as he sighed, "He was broken. He had nothing to live for, no way to...fix what had happened. He never forgave himself, though many others accepted what he'd done He just was, but when he stared at the sky it was easy to remember what he once was."

"Yet you loved him." It wasn't a question, simply a statement of something that was so clear.

Cloud's nod was slight, barely a movement. "More than anything."

"Did he know?" Genesis was pretty sure he already knew the answer but he had to ask.

"No."

That was the end of their conversation. They sat in companionable silence, neither awkward nor fully comfortable. They simply were and in the night, looking over the lights of Midgar, Genesis was content just to be there. Hours later, when Cloud's face finally softened once more and he reached out to ruffle Genesis's hair, he understood the small gesture. Things were okay and Cloud would see him tomorrow.

…

**End.**


	6. This Love

**This is probably the only Taylor Swift song I like and it gives me some cute mental images of the FFVII guys. Here's one. **

**...**

**This Love**

There were days when Cloud wasn't sure about some of the things in his life; moments when he questioned his place, why he was where he was and how he got there.

He frowned down at his gloved hand; watching his fingers fold in, then out repeatedly. He heard the roar of an engine cut off outside his house and his head snapped up. His feet were moving before his mind had time to process much more and he reached out and threw open the door.

Outside was his life. A man slid off a motorcycle that resembled his own in a lot of ways and peeled off his gloves. The helmet came next and his silver length of hair fell to his waist. Cloud smiled at that, having been the one who'd trimmed a good six inches off of it a few weeks prior. Fingers ran through the hair, straightening it out before it was tossed over a shoulder and a smile was directed at him.

"I'm home."

Cloud's own smile widened to a grin as his feet carried him down the porch steps and into Sephiroth's waiting arms. The man's hands gripped him tightly and Cloud buried his face into the soft leather covering his chest.

"I love you." Sephiroth's breath was warm on the top of his head and the kiss he placed there warmed the rest of him.

"I love you too."

All his worries were pushed to the side. This man was what his life was all about, what it had always been about. After years of chasing him, of killing him twice, Sephiroth was just…Sephiroth. And Cloud, well, he figured he was allowed to be a little wishy-washy and maybe a little selfish. He always came to the same conclusion anyway.

This love was theirs and worth the moments of doubt.

**...**

**Sap Sap Sap**


	7. Diamonds

**Sick as a dog and uploading some of the smaller things I've written lately. **

**...**

**Diamonds**

Sephiroth scowled down at the younger man before him. Zack was handcuffed and stuffed into a tiny chair in the center of an interrogation room. "What were you thinking?"

"That it would be…funny?" Zack shrugged, wiggling his arms. "Can you get them to take these off?"

"No, Fair, I will not." He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a slow breath. Breaking Zack's neck wouldn't make him feel any better. Well…it might for a few moments but, tomorrow when he was in dire need of coffee and an overly cheerful good morning as was routine, he would regret doing it. "Zackary-"

"Zack."

"Shut up." Sephiroth snapped. "I will call you Zackary if I wish because, as you have put it so many times, I am your friend and may do so. Now, _Zackary_, if you ever do something this stupid again I will demote you right down to a cadet. Do you understand?"

Zack winced but nodded, pointedly looking at the floor. Sephiroth shook himself, visibly trying to calm down. If Zack wasn't looking at him, he knew he the excess mako in his system was flaring up, giving his eyes a brighter glow than usual, and he hated losing control. Still, Sephiroth cut himself a little slack, just this once. It wasn't often he was called to come bail someone out of jail.

He took a deep breath and squatted down in front of Zack. "Promise me you won't do this again."

"I won't do it again," Zack said in a small voice, glancing up.

Sephiroth nodded and waved the guard in with the keys.

"But you gotta admit, Seph, it really was funny."

"Writing that the money was for smuggling diamonds in the memo field of a check is not funny, Zackary. You cleaning toilets with your undergarments will be humorous, however."

**...**

**This was from a list of how to prove your insanity.**


End file.
